This invention relates to water filled bladders or mattresses useful in a waterbed and more particularly to a novel and improved liquid filled container used to support a foam like cellular material in the form of an upper pad or mattress.
Since the advent of the waterbed, a number of basic problems have arisen and many attempts to overcome these problems have been tried but until the present invention, the construction of a mattress which is capable of comforting sleep yet is easy to install and to disassemble had not been accomplished.
One of the problems with the prior art waterbed construction is that one could not sit, for example, while dressing or undressing because the weight of the body would displace the water in the water filled bladder to a point where the persons body would virtually go to the bottom of the bladder and rest upon the under frame which would cause discomfort.
Another disadvantage with the present day water bladders and mattresses is that heretofore they had been constructed so that they do not accomodate standard size sheets and linen. They are of such a nature and size that ordinary sheets and linen will not fit and therefore special bedding and linens had to be manufactured. This is done by many manufacturers at an increased cost and passed along to the consumer.
Heretofore prior art waterbed constructions use electrical heaters to keep the water in the water bladder at a constant temperature. Water, for example, will retain cold or heat for relatively long period of time. Thus, if the temperature drops in the night, the water temperature in the water bladder would also drop. When the temperature of the surrounding environment would rise again, the water in the water bladder would still stay at the colder temperature for a relatively longer period, thus providing an uncomfortable sleep for the sleeper. This is especially true during winter months. It then becomes necessary to provide an electric heater which is placed under the waterbed for keeping the water at a constant temperature. Many consumers are fearful of using electrical energy this close to water for fear of electric shock. Further, the use of electrical energy greatly increases one's electric bill and also causes an unnecessary waste of energy.
A further problem encountered in the use of waterbeds is that of puncture of the bladder. It has been found that without any effort whatsoever, a sharp instrument has caused leaks in waterbed bladder to such a point where that even the smallest obstacle is a hazard.
Yet still another problem involved with present day waterbeds is the excessive amount of weight that a waterbed bladder creates on the floor or foundation of the dwelling structure. Thus, in many apartments buildings or houses having upstairs, it is impossible to use a waterbed because the weight thereof is much to heavy for the flooring and foundations of present day homes or apartments.